Problemas de vista
by Boomxy
Summary: Se preguntaban si existían cosas en su día a día que no habían llegado a notar debido a esos problemas de visión que tenían y que, como en su mayoría del tiempo eran héroes en situaciones de peligro que lograban que su concentración fuese hacia otro lado, habían pasado por alto a pesar de que cuando portaban los trajes su vista era completamente diferente. Colaboración con Alex-Sol


Caline Bustier no pudo evitar fruncir un poco su entrecejo al notar aquella conducta tan peculiar que llevaba observando en dos de sus estudiantes a lo largo del ciclo escolar, sintiéndose levemente frustrada.

Además de que ahora que lo pensaba, aquello sucedía desde años anteriores si bien recordaba, pero únicamente en Marinette, pues Adrien para ese entonces aún no se habia integrado al curso.

Algo dentro de ella se removió en forma de culpabilidad al no prestar más atención a ello en el pasado, pero ahora que podía ver que aquellos gestos _un tanto _extraños que Marinette hacia a la hora de mirar lo escrito en la pizarra no solamente eran por algún tipo de manía de la adolescente, sino que podía deberse a algún problema para ver de forma correcta lo escrito al frente.

Pues, justamente Adrien hacia la misma mueca; entrecerrando sus ojos un poco mientras su entrecejo se fruncía, frustrado, para después preguntarle a Nino que era lo que _estaba escrito_ en la pizarra.

Pensó en comentar su preocupación a sus compañeros docentes, pero estaba segura de que le dirían que no debía preocuparse más allá de dar sus clases, pues aquello era prácticamente algo que los padres deberían notar (en especial la profesora Mendeleiev, que la vería con molestia mientras regresaba a preparar alguna de sus clases).

Lo que ellos ignoraban es que Caline no podía dejar las cosas así, no cuando limitarse a sus clases significaría que ambos alumnos tuviesen problemas a la larga y sinceramente, no era una idea que le agradase en lo más mínimo. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases sonó, todos los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias en sus respectivas mochilas, comentando los planes que tenían para el fin de semana y cuánto agradecían no tener tareas para disfrutar así de dos días completamente libres.

Ese era su momento de actuar.

― Marinette, Adrien ¿Podrían esperar un momento? Me gustaría hablar con ustedes ― pidió de forma amable, mientras el suave murmullo de la expectativa comenzaba a sonar entre sus demás alumnos.

― Me pregunto en qué clase de problemas estarán metidos ― bromeó con sorna Nino, quien golpeaba el hombro de Adrien de forma amistosa, llevándose de la mano a Alya quien parecía no querer salir del aula y escuchar un poco más de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Marinette le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, haciéndole saber que ya le contaría todo después. Pero Alya conocía demasiado bien a su amiga, entendiendo al momento que la azabache de tranquila no tenía nada en esos momentos.

Cuando el aula quedo completamente vacía, Caline los observó en silencio durante unos segundos, notando que ambos chicos de cierta forma se encontraban nerviosos.

Cada uno por un propio tema, pues el rubio estaba genuinamente preocupado de encontrarse en problemas ya que no quería tener ningún inconveniente con su padre mientras que Marinette pasaba por una situación similar, sólo que su cabeza intentaba buscar alguna conexión con Adrien sobre cualquier desastre que hubiese causado; en definitiva, no deseaba meterlo en problemas.

Aunque, ninguno de los dos tenía idea _de qué_ los podía haber metido en problemas en primer lugar.

― No es nada malo, si eso es lo que creen ― clarificó, sonriendo al ver como ambos relajaban sus expresiones ante sus palabras ― Simplemente quería hacerles una pregunta ― la mujer señaló el pizarrón que se encontraba tras su espalda ― ¿Pueden ver correctamente cuando tienen que copiar algo de ahí? He notado que fuerzan un poco su vista en ocasiones.

Ambos adolescentes parpadearon levemente confundidos ante la pregunta de la profesora para después mirarse entre ellos, pues si bien ellos aceptaban que en ocasiones era difícil alcanzar a leer ciertas letras y que incluso esto les generaba un poco de dolor de cabeza, no esperaban que alguien más pasara por lo mismo.

―Un poco ― la voz de Adrien salió de sus labios de forma tímida ― He de decir que en ocasiones veo algo borroso, pero simplemente pienso que se trate a que mi vista suele estar cansada por pasar más horas de las que debería jugando videojuegos ― confesó, rascando su mejilla.

―Sí, me pasa algo similar, pero también lo mismo de Adrien que pensé ― hizo una pausa, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro ― ¡Digo! Pensé lo mismo que Adrien ― se corrigió rápidamente ― En ocasiones llego a terminar algunos proyectos muy entrada la noche y pensé que se debía a eso.

Caline Bustier suspiró, negando con su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué no habían comentado nada al respecto? ― se cruzó de brazos, como si de una madre protectora se tratara ― Forzar su vista no les hará ningún bien, existen soluciones a ello.

Ambos pensaron que no le habían tomado mucho interés al asunto porque, cuando se trataba de la hora de la batalla, su vista adquiría mejor nitidez de la que nunca habían podido imaginar, sin siquiera pensar que esa era la forma que debían ver todo el tiempo y como no podían decir eso en voz alta, se mantuvieron en silencio.

— Hablaré con el señor Damocles para que traiga a algún especialista y revise a sus compañeros — aseguró mientras acariciaba su sien — pero es mejor que ustedes vayan y hablen con sus padres, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que sigan esperando.

— Sí, señorita Bustier — contestaron al mismo tiempo los adolescentes.

Cuando salieron del salón, Marinette y Adrien fueron llamados al momento por sus amigos que los esperaban al inicio de la escalera.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Alya sin dejar que terminasen de bajar las escaleras — ¿Un proyecto secreto?

— ¿Un proyecto? — inquirió el rubio, la morena alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

— No se me ocurre una razón para que estén en problemas, así que…

— Debemos ir al oculista — respondió Marinette al notar que su amiga no terminaría su frase.

—Bueno, suena bien. Hay muchas cosas que pasan frente a tu nariz y que no notas, amigo — Marinette llevó sus manos a su boca, acallando un chillido mientras Alya golpeaba el hombro de su novio — ¡Oye!

— Claro que se pierde muchas cosas, su agenda esta más ocupada que la de nosotros tres juntos — la mirada acusatoria de la chica hizo que Nino la observara intercaladamente con Marinette que parecía no querer respirar.

— S-sí. A eso me refería.

— Quizás podrían ir juntos al oculista — animó Alya, agradeciendo la mirada confundida de Adrien que no había entendido lo que acababa de pasar.

— Esa es una gran idea — aceptó Nino — Esas cosas suelen ser aburridas.

— Me encantaría ir con Marinette, pero no creo que mi padre lo permita. Ya saben cómo es, seguramente llamará a uno apenas le diga que necesito lentes.

Y no se equivocó, una de las habitaciones de la mansión Agreste se volvió un consultorio privado en menos de una hora, con la lista de letras que iban descendiendo de tamaño a lo largo del mismo, la silla a una determinada distancia y un aparato que iba cambiando la graduación de los lentes según Adrien decía si su vista mejoraba o empeoraba.

Por otra parte, la panadería Dupain-Cheng fue cerrada durante la tarde, ya que ambos padres habían insistido en acompañar a su hija.

Cada uno pudo elegir el par de anteojos que usaría para poder corregir su vista y que el problema que tanto había preocupado a la profesora Bustier fuese solucionado, aun así, el asunto los mantenía un poco distraídos.

Marinette decidió elegir unos anteojos clásicos con un borde sumamente delgado del color más _neutro_ posible; el negro, para así no desentonar con su ropa habitual o cuando tuviese que usar otro tipo diferente de ropa. Su madre la halagó por su criterio, pues desde su punto de vista, eran casuales, pero también podían verse lo suficientemente sofisticados para usar con uno de sus bonitos vestidos.

Adrien, por el otro lado, tomó a consideración el material de estos y que fuesen lo suficientemente resistentes para poder usarlos debajo de su careta de esgrima, además de que contando con la innata curiosidad de Plagg, deseaba no tener que inventarse una excusa si el pequeño ser de la destrucción los terminaba quebrando por la mitad si por accidente los tiraba de su mesa de noche. Escogió unos anteojos de armazón lo bastante grueso de color negro de igual forma, pensando que podría ir con cualquier clase de atuendo. Su padre estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión, pero de igual manera insistió en un par de lentes de contacto para el uso de estos en las sesiones de fotos. Adrien agradeció a su padre mentalmente al no verse obligado a usarlos diario, pues la idea de sentir sus ojos secarse cada tanto no sonaba como algo muy agradable.

Cuando el asunto con el oculista estuvo arreglado y con la promesa de que dentro de una semana exacta estarían sus anteojos, dejándolos un poco nerviosos ante la situación sin saber realmente el por qué.

Esa noche, y sin alguna razón en específico, ambos salieron de sus hogares con el deseo de tomar un poco de aire fresco y poder disfrutar una de las vistas más hermosas de París, una que solo ellos podían tener.

Su encuentro había sido producido por una mera casualidad en cuanto ambos comenzaron su camino hasta el Arco del Triunfo, llevando así una amistosa carrera hasta aquel lugar que en muchas ocasiones habían usado para descansar en su punto más alto, pues ambos habían acordado que era un lugar ideal, además de lo amplio de la zona.

Marinette, como Ladybug, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pues recordaba como en más de una ocasión Chat Noir había quedado rendido en alguna de las vigas de la torre Eiffel y, en un giro inesperado _casi_ terminaba cayendo. Así que, el arco del triunfo era un mejor lugar para descansar y despejar su mente sin el temor de que Chat Noir comprobara si él, al igual que todos los gatos, caía de pie.

No hablaron durante un buen rato, sumidos en un silencio al cual al pasar el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a atesorar, pero en esta ocasión _más_ que traer algo de tranquilidad a su ajetreado día, una pregunta se realizaba en sus mentes de manera simultánea.

Se preguntaban si existían cosas en su _día a día_ que no habían llegado a notar debido a esos problemas de visión que tenían y que, como en su mayoría del tiempo eran héroes en situaciones de peligro que lograban que su concentración fuese hacia otro lado, habían pasado por alto a pesar de que cuando portaban los trajes su vista era completamente diferente.

Chat Noir, por su parte, se preguntó si gracias a ello en alguna ocasión caminando por la calle o incluso pasando con el coche y su guardaespaldas dentro había pasado por alto a Ladybug con su identidad civil y que gracias a ese _problema_ de visión que tenía simplemente no lo había notado.

Ladybug se preguntó mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados si de alguna manera habia pasado algun detalle del rostro de Adrien; si existía algo en particular como una pequeña marca de nacimiento o un lunar del cual ella no sabía de su existencia, haciéndole sentir un poco desanimada ante la idea de nunca haberlo notado.

Entonces, fue cuando ella pudo sentir la mirada absorta de su amigo fija sobre ella, cosa que le hizo abrir sus ojos, topándose con los de él que se asemejaban a los de un felino.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― se atrevió a preguntar, curiosa de su _quizás_ un poco extraña actitud.

Pero, a pesar de que estaban acostumbrados a estar en silencio cada vez que necesitaban pensar en sus propias vidas en la compañía del otro, estaba más que claro que algo estaba en la cabeza de él. Así, como algo ocupaba la suya.

Sin saber que realmente era el mismo tema al que le daban vueltas una y otra vez.

― Nada, solo te estoy prestando atención más a detalle ― confesó, levantando sus hombros para restarle importancia al tema y disfrutando de paso, de las diferentes tonalidades de azul que ahora le regresaban la mirada ― La verdad es que, anteriormente había notado que tenías pecas sobre tus mejillas, muy tenues, pero hasta hoy me doy cuenta que también tienes unas cuantas en la punta de tu nariz, y me preguntaba si estas seguían por el puente ― añadió con un titubeo, señalando su propio puente de la nariz que era cubierto por su máscara mientras una sonrisa tímida aparecía en su rostro.

Ladybug se quedó en silencio unos segundos, examinando el rostro de su compañero con detenimiento y, sin poder evitarlo, notando un par de cosas curiosas sobre este.

Su piel era _increíblemente tersa_, no parecía tener algun tipo de imperfección y se preguntó qué tipo de tratamiento llevaba, o si esta era así por naturaleza. También pudo notar una _ligera_ separación de sus colmillos frontales al resto de su dentadura, además de que eran _levemente_ más grandes de lo que normalmente serian, era casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba.

Hasta ahora, Chat Noir era el único que se habia fijado en sus discretas pecas de sus mejillas y nariz; eso lo atribuyo a que, en realidad, de entre todos los Parisinos, él era el único que podía encontrarse _realmente cerca_ para observar aquel pequeño detalle que pasaba desapercibido incluso para las cámaras.

Supuso entonces que aquellos pequeños detalles del rostro de Chat Noir solo habían sido percibidos por ella, siguiendo su lógica. Y, la verdad es que era así.

— Sí las hay ― se atrevió a contestar esa simple pregunta, que en realidad él no _había_ preguntado como tal ― Y tú, uhm… ¿Tus colmillos son así gracias al _traje_? ― siguiendo su lógica, si ella había respondido su _pregunta_, entonces no tendría nada de malo que él lo hiciera.

Además, eran detalles menores de los cuales estaba segura en su vida ni con anteojos podría notar en alguien más al no tener ese tipo de cercanía con otras personas.

― Realmente no ― soltó apenado, rascando su mejilla con nerviosismo ― Tuve que usar aparatos de ortodoncia por motivos personales ― Ladybug arqueó una ceja, pues aquel ultimo comentario le parecía bastante innecesario ― En esa época estaba _el boom_ de los vampiros, y me topé con un tutorial de YouTube donde decían como hacer crecer levemente los colmillos ― su rostro adquirió una tonalidad carmín que intentaba ser disimulada ― El asunto era jalarlos periódicamente, y pensé que gracias a los aparatos de ortodoncia sería un poco más fácil y resultó en esto, aunque es poco visible, recuerdo que me lastime al doblar uno de los alambres ― relató, sonriendo de medio lado mientras ella lo escuchaba atenta.

Ladybug dejó escapar una suave risa, sintiéndose levemente relajada ante la anécdota de su compañero. Pronto Chat Noir se le unió, olvidándose por completo de su _completa_ y absurda preocupación.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin demasiada importancia para los alumnos, por su parte, Caline Bustier se encontraba satisfecha al saber que tanto Adrien como Marinette habían hecho caso a su petición y que, de existir otro alumno con problemas de vista, sería fácilmente detectado gracias a su pequeña conversación con el Director Damocles, quien le prometió conseguir a un especialista que los ayudaría a revisar a cada grupo el miércoles y jueves de esa semana.

Algunos profesores no tardaron en quejarse, ya que el inesperado estudio solo retrasaría el calendario de actividades que tenían que seguir, pero esto poco podía importarle a Caline, del mismo modo, era una pequeña distracción agradecida con demasía por los alumnos, que aprovechaban el tiempo para hablar con sus amigos mientras tenían que hacer fila para ser revisados.

Los únicos que parecían estudiantes castigados eran Adrien y Marinette que, si bien tenían el permiso de salir al patio durante ese día, no tenían demasiado que hacer sin sus otros amigos que aún no regresaban del Auditorio, el cual se había acoplado para realizar las revisiones pertinentes. Lo que la azabache y el rubio no sabían, es que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían resuelto quedarse en el Auditorio para ver cómo revisaban a sus amigos mientras que Alya y Nino decidieron ir a la Biblioteca donde no llamarían la atención, dejándolos solos.

La futura periodista esperaba que su mejor amiga diera un paso a la dirección correcta respecto a su relación con el rubio. Decisión a la cual Nino no tenía nada que objetar, en especial cuando esta le brindaba algo de tiempo con su novia y la futura opción de molestar a Adrien si es que el plan de Alya funcionaba.

La conversación entre los dos fue fluida a pesar de los tropiezos que Marinette podía tener al momento de hablar; juntos caminaban alrededor del patio, hasta que aburridos de lo monótona que podía ser la acción, deteniéndose debajo de las escaleras para después sentarse a descansar.

Habían estado hablando hasta ese momento sobre sus respectivas visitas al oculista (en el caso de Adrien, que el oculista lo visitó a él), llegando a estar completamente de acuerdo que la sensación de colocar su rostro frente a una máquina que examinaba sus ojos y visión era bastante incómodo.

Recordando también que debido a sus problemas de visión aquello tendría que hacerse de manera periódica al menos una vez al año para ver su progreso, por si necesitaban cambiar el aumento de las _micas_ de los anteojos para que sus ojos no se cansaran por el esfuerzo o algo por el estilo.

Pero entonces, el silencio entre ellos se instaló de forma breve. Algo que muy en el fondo agradecieron, pues de alguna manera aquello se sentía natural, incluso para Marinette quien en el fondo estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no balbucear cosas sin sentido.

Observó de reojo a Adrien durante unos instantes, siendo ahora consciente de cómo sus ojos se debían entrecerrar levemente para tener una mejor imagen de él, pero no una tan nítida como la que había tenido de Chat Noir la noche anterior gracias a los poderes y la magia que Tikki le otorgaba.

Soltó un gran suspiro evocando un poco de tranquilidad en ella. Adrien había sido el que había sacado el tema a colación sobre el cómo le había ido en el oculista para poder tener un tema de conversación el cual ella pudiera seguir manteniéndose en una pieza.

Y aunque el silencio entre ellos era todo menos incomodo, quería _intentar_ hacer lo mismo que él y reanudar su amena conversación.

— ¿De contacto o anteojos? — inquirió de repente Marinette, logrando que Adrien girara su vista hacia ella.

En un principio, levemente sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, para después sonreír al saber que en realidad ella quería seguir la conversación que en un principio el sintió que había forzado.

Ella estaba justo a un lado de él, y a pesar de que la cercanía le otorgaba una vista más clara de Marinette, no era una tan nítida como la que había tenido la noche anterior con Ladybug gracias a los poderes y a la magia que Plagg le otorgaba.

—Ambos, mi padre no quiere dar publicidad gratis a otras marcas durante las sesiones de fotos, pero no quiero usar lentes de contacto durante las clases, realmente no deseo sentir mis ojos secarse y que se vea como una infección gracias a eso ― hizo una pausa, intentando no reír ante una visión de él mismo con los ojos completamente enrojecidos _debido_ a que Plagg quizás se pudiese beber o destruir el líquido para lubricar sus ojos en aquella escena hipotética, para después redirigir su atención a Marinette ― ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Lentes, sería tonto usar lentes de contacto — la expresión relajada de la azabache se fue de pronto, ante el posible riesgo de ofender al modelo — No porque sea malo, s-solo no quiero terminar como un pirata o algo así al intentar ponérmelos — Marinette sintió su rostro calentarse mientras que Adrien empezó a reír.

Le parecía curioso como ambos pensaban en los aspectos negativos sobre el uso de los _famosos_ lentes de contacto, así como sus propias interpretaciones del desastre que podría causar.

— Bueno, sería fácil elegir un disfraz en Halloween, ¿no crees? — Adrien continuó riendo y Marinette no tardó en sumarse a él.

— S-sí, por supuesto ― titubeo un poco, recomponiéndose de la pequeña risa que había salido de sus labios ― Una pata de palo, un garfio y las cosas estarían resueltas ― añadió con un poco más de seguridad, logrando que la risa de Adrien se intensificara levemente.

― Quizás si eso suceda pueda conseguir vestirme de un loro gigante, aunque creo que sería imposible pararme en tu hombro ― atinó a decir con una amplia sonrisa ante la difuminada situación.

Y, después de imaginar lo ridículo que terminaría siendo todo aquello, volvieron a soltar una sonora carcajada al unísono.

Después de todo no solo tenían en común el gusto por los videojuegos, la música o incluso ahora los problemas de vista. Parecía que también tenían en común el pensar cosas realmente absurdas, pero increíblemente divertidas.

Los días pasaron rápido de todo aquel acontecimiento. De su clase, aparentemente nadie más además de ellos (y de sus amigos que ya ocupaban anteojos) tenía problemas en su visión, cosa que de cierta manera logró que Caline Bustier se tranquilizara ante el tema, pero estaba segura de que valía más prevenir que lamentar la salud de sus alumnos.

Cuando el viernes arribó, a primera hora del día llegó un paquete de parte del oculista a la mansión Agreste; mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad Sabine Cheng tuvo que tomar una desviación en su ruta en busca de productos frescos para la panadería y así recoger los anteojos que su hija tendría que usar diariamente de ahora en adelante.

El fin de semana fue el momento de ambos para adaptarse a ese _gran_ cambio, pues al usar los anteojos las primeras horas había sido realmente incómodo para ambos de forma paralela en sus hogares.

Si bien, estaban acostumbrados a _ver_ de forma correcta cuando la magia recorría todos sus cuerpos a la hora de convertirse en superhéroes, la situación era bastante diferente cuando ahora frente a sus ojos tenían aquella especie de _marco_ que lograba que algunos movimientos rápidos lograran marearlos levemente.

Adrien tuvo un par de problemas al principio, pues aún no se acostumbraba del todo y era algo difícil el no tumbarse de lado en la cama para descansar un poco sin olvidar que ahora llevaba anteojos, lastimándose levemente en el acto logrando que cada vez que ocurría soltara un suspiro de frustración.

Marinette por su parte tampoco parecía acoplarse del todo, pues si bien la incomodidad inicial había pasado y realmente llevaba a ignorar sus anteojos, en más de una ocasión durante el fin de semana había entrado a la ducha con ellos terminando completamente avergonzada consigo misma.

Cuando el lunes por fin llegó, Marinette estaba _casi_ adaptada al uso de los anteojos. Al menos la noche anterior no había entrado a la ducha con ellos, y eso ya era un gran avance.

Se observó en el espejó durante unos segundos, realmente era bastante refrescante el poder ver de esa manera sin tener que estar transformada en Ladybug. No necesitaba entrecerrar más sus ojos, y aunque tardaría en acostumbrarse en aquel pequeño cambio de imagen.

Se rio ante tal comparación, negando con su cabeza. Tikki la observaba a su espalda, si bien estaba feliz por qué Marinette no tendría problema alguno para poder alcanzar a ver el pizarrón, estaba algo _nerviosa_ ante lo que podía llegar a notar en cuanto llegase a clases.

― Realmente no me veo tan _extraña_ como pensé en un principio ― comentó en voz alta, logrando que Tikki se acercara un poco más a ella ― Ahora puedo ver como si tuviese el traje de Ladybug todo el tiempo, así que supongo que puedo pensar en mis anteojos como una especie de antifaz, y quizás hasta me sean de ayuda para proteger mi identidad secreta ― continuó, emocionándose aún más por sus palabras.

Tikki la miró extrañada, alzando un ojo.

― ¿Cómo el superhéroe de aquella película algo vieja que vimos? El que usa una capa ― cuestionó la pequeña Kwami, recordando cómo semanas anteriores habían podido ver esa película en la computadora de Marinette, pues realmente le intrigaba bastante como el mundo moderno veía a los superhéroes en la actualidad.

Si bien a Marinette el asunto de la capa en el superhéroe le parecía un poco _ridículo_ a pesar de lo icónico que aclamaba que era, para Tikki aquello le hizo recordar de inmediato a un antiguo portador suyo que usaba algo similar a esa capa; Mikasoyolin, pensando que a pesar del tiempo y como muchos aspectos de la historia eran olvidados, aquello podía ser algo que había pasado de esa generación o simplemente una coincidencia.

Aunque en algo en lo cual coincidía era que era poco práctico, Tikki lo sabía de primera mano.

― Sí, Superman. A pesar de que es _idéntico_ a su contraparte civil, nadie lo toma enserio por que usa anteojos, ¡Son perfectos para desviar la atención, ahora que lo pienso! ― exclamó emocionada, sin notar que Tikki quería agregar algo.

Pues, aunque de cierta manera sabía que Marinette podía tener un punto, en su caso _no aplicaba demasiado esa regla_; Después de todo, _el tal Superman_ era un héroe solitario con habilidades por encima del resto. Marinette siendo Ladybug, no lo era.

Dejo escapar un suspiró para después observar el reloj digital en la pantalla del teléfono móvil de ella, se le hacía tarde. No podía decir mucho sobre aquel asunto, todo quedaba en manos de ella.

― Marinette, tienes dos minutos para llegar a la escuela ― soltó de repente, volando hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono móvil para tomarlo y ponerlo en manos de ella, quien de inmediato dio un brinco debido a la desesperación.

Tomó sus cosas de forma apresurada, asegurándose de que Tikki entrara a su pequeña bolsa mientras sus piernas se movían ansiosas para que se apurara, y cuando ella estuvo en su pequeño lugar, no tardó en bajar corriendo las escaleras de su cuarto para después dirigirse a las que daban directo a la panadería.

— ¡Se me hace tarde! — Gritó Marinette mientras se detenía a duras penas frente a la caja registradora para tomar uno de los croissants que su padre le ofrecía para que se llevara — ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

— ¡Te ves preciosa, cariño! — Aludo Tom cuando la chica ya había salido por la puerta del establecimiento en dirección al Colegio, dejándolo solo con su esposa — ¿Crees que ahora deje de tropezarse tanto gracias a los lentes?

— ¿Quién sabe? Tendremos que esperar y ver si disminuyen o no las compras para el botiquín de la casa ― respondió con un toque de gracia, esperando que su marido estuviese en lo correcto.

Marinette se detuvo abruptamente en la acera, manteniendo el trote en su lugar mientras comía su croissant y observaba el semáforo que en algún momento cambiaría a rojo. Tan concentrada estaba que no notó que el automóvil de Adrien pasó frente a ella, dando vuelta en la esquina donde se estacionó.

— Gracias, nos vemos más tarde — se despidió de su guardaespaldas que se limitó a asentir mientras el rubio salía del vehículo, muy entretenido con la canción que sonaba en sus auriculares y que apenas arrancó de sus oídos que se vieron invadidos por el bullicio del lugar.

Se detuvo por un instante a ver la fachada del edificio, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Y técnicamente lo era, ya que, cuando estaba transformado en Chat Noir no podía detenerse a detallar los lugares porque… bueno, la mayoría de las veces estaba muy ocupado peleando y protegiendo su prodigio.

Estaba dispuesto a entrar al lugar, recordando ya lo tarde que era cuando alguien impactó contra él, que dio algunos pasos hacía un lado intentando no perder el equilibrio y llevando sus manos al cuerpo de quien lo había golpeado.

— ¡Lo siento! — Respondieron al momento mientras observaban al contrario, cambiando su expresión penosa por una de desconcierto; ya que la realidad los había golpeado tan fuertemente que parecía una broma de mal gusto.

Mientras Marinette subía la mirada para encontrarse con la persona con quien había chocado y que ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, se percató de que la piel que alcanzaba a ver de su cuello, mentón y pómulos parecía ser sumamente tersa y de un tono acaramelado que reconocía bien, solo que sus primeros pensamientos no eran dirigidos a Adrien que la veía con la boca abierta, sino al chico que vestía de negro y a quien sin dudarlo le confiaba su vida.

Por su parte, Adrien no pudo evitar perderse un momento en los orbes azules de la azabache que le devolvían la mirada atónita detrás de sus lentes que parecían una especie de escaparate, dispuesto ahí para que todos apreciaran las diferentes tonalidades de azul que tenía y que, él sabía, que había visto una infinidad de veces incapaz de detectar con anterioridad a pesar se haber interactuado con Marinette como Chat Noir varias veces. Quizás porque no le prestó la suficiente atención en ese entonces, o tal vez era culpa de la cercanía que ahora compartían.

Por la sorpresa Adrien abrió más la boca, esta vez en una extraña mueca que Marinette nunca le había visto hacer y por pura inercia, paseó su mirada por la pequeña franja blanca que se alcanzaba a ver en su interior. Llegando rápidamente hasta los colmillos, que estaba segura, eran ligeramente más grandes de lo que deberían de ser. Mientras la azabache se daba cuenta de esto, el rubio dirigió su mirada por debajo del delgado armazón de los lentes de la chica, donde se apreciaban unas diminutas y sutiles pecas, que viajaban del puente de su nariz hasta la punta de esta y de ahí, se esparcían tenuemente por sus mejillas. Casi imperceptibles, como un secreto mal guardado al estar a la vista de todos.

El color de cabello, la tonalidad de sus ojos, la casi completa seguridad de que nunca habían visto al otro cerca de su compañero de batallas.

— ¡No puede ser! —Gritaron aun en shock, reconociendo la sorpresa del otro como la irrefutable señal de que el contrario, también había unido los puntos.

Por inercia ambos se separaron de forma abrupta, manteniéndose en una posición completamente estática mientras se seguían observando con ojo crítico, pero la actitud del otro dejaba mucho que desear.

De inmediato ambos supieron lo que pensaban simplemente por los gesto del otro.

Como cuando algo pasaba por la cabeza de Ladybug y con un simple gesto Chat Noir sabía que tenía un plan, uno que estaba dispuesto a seguir siempre.

Como cuando Chat Noir pensaba en lanzarse de forma directa contra el enemigo y Ladybug al ver una chispa en los ojos del héroe felino sabía que debía tomarlo de la cola para controlar un poco su emoción.

― T-tú ― alcanzaron a murmurar al unísono, sorprendiéndose por este acto y callando de nueva cuenta.

Observando todo lo que antes sus problemas en la vista les habia impedido detectar.

― Adrien, Marinette ― una voz familiar les llamó con un tono de alegría en su voz, logrando que ambos adolescentes dieran un pequeño brinco en sus lugares al salir de aquel extraño trance en el que se encontraban, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia la entrada del instituto.

La profesora Bustier se encontraba ahí, haciéndoles señas con su mano para que se apresuraran a entrar.

Ambos atinaron a mirarse de reojo, completamente sofocados, sabiendo que sus rostros seguramente detonaban un color rojizo intenso.

― Creo que esto de los anteojos no funciona conmigo como lo hace con _Clark Kent_ ― atinó a decir un muy nervioso Adrien en un comentario bromista que, para su suerte, logró hacer reír un poco a Marinette.

Mientras tanto, Caline Bustier observó a sus alumnos caminar hacia ella después de un intercambio breve de palabras entre ellos, y bajo sus ojos pudo notar una chispa de complicidad que si bien en el pasado había sido capaz de ver de forma esporádica, en esos instantes parecía no querer desaparecer entre ambos adolescentes.

Mentiría si no dijera que estaba emocionada al verlos ese lunes, pues su preocupación acerca de los problemas de la vista de Adrien y Marinette se vería disminuida, y en efecto eso sucedió en cuanto los observó a cada uno con un par de anteojos.

Cuando pasaron justo a su lado, ella sonrió complacida.

― Les quedan bien los anteojos ― alago la profesora, comenzando su andar a un lado de ellos para dirigirse a su salón de clase ― Espero que con ello sus problemas de vista no les causen problemas a la hora de tomar apuntes ― añadió, con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

― No creo que eso nos sea un problema ― alcanzó a murmurar Marinette por lo bajo, sin dejar de observar de reojo a Adrien, quien de hecho hacia exactamente lo mismo.

En efecto, sus problemas de vista se habían solucionado gracias a la ayuda de Caline Bustier, quien preocupada buscaba siempre el bien de sus alumnos.

Pero, de alguna forma había generado un _pequeño problema_ más grande, como una revelación de identidades de la cual ella no tenía ni idea. Problema el cual ambos tendrían que resolver, en esta ocasión juntos.

_¿Qué tan mal de la vista tenían que estar para no prestarle atención a aquellos detalles antes?_ Fueron sus pensamientos durante las horas de clases, donde pasaron por alto cualquier comentario de sus compañeros acerca de sus nuevos anteojos.

Por otro lado, esa tarde antes de que las clases terminaran, Plagg le comentó a Tikki que Adrien no había dejado de ilusionarse con el uso de los anteojos pues serían un perfecto _disfraz_ de la mirada pública para compararlo con Chat Noir, justo como le ocurría a Clark Kent.

Tikki terminó riendo pues algo similar le había ocurrido horas atrás con Marinette.

No sólo tenían en común los mismos extraños pensamientos, o los problemas de vista. También eran un poco despistados.

Aunque claro, ellos no iban a saber que su compañero de batallas estaba atravesando por una situación similar y que, ese día en específico, todo lo que verían sería increíblemente nítido, _casi_ de la misma forma que lo hacían al ser súper héroes.

[…]

.

.

¡Hola! Soy Alex-Sol y esto es incómodo ya que usualmente no escribo notas de autor. ¿A alguien más le divierte que la primera vez que lo hago es para una colaboración con Paola? ¿No? ¿Solo a mí? Ok, entiendo. La verdad es que gracias a Paola he terminado intentando nuevas cosas, en especial a la hora de escribir. Además de que se encarga de que no pierda el norte porque soy un caos andante.

Esta (no tan pequeña historia) había sido pensada para ser una historia corta, o al menos así lo había concebido Paola. Me gustaría decirles que creí en su palabra, pero no podía hacerlo dados los últimos comentarios en sus fics (como Plan E) donde cada capítulo ha aumentado su extensión. Igual, creo que no es extraño ver una historia de esta longitud en la cuenta de Paola, pero yo no puedo dejar de sorprenderme por ello. Espero que les gustase esta pequeña colaboración y les dejo con la persona por la cual todos estamos aquí: PaolaRangel. Inserten aplausos aquí.

Y aquí su servilleta, su ceviche en escabeche; Pao. La verdad es que esta colaboración surgió de una idea extraña de la cual escribí como 600 palabras y me rendí porque la verdad la idea se me hacia muy tonta y fui con Alex para que me ayudara a encontrarle algo de sentido, después le dije "Sabes que escribe tú JAJAJA" Y así le obligue a colaborar conmigo (?) pero fue lindo por que si se terminó animando y me reenvió el documento con ya unas 1500 palabras y dije "wow, debo hacer algo igual de bueno" y cuando se lo reenvié ya iban 2500 y así no estuvimos yendo hasta que tuvimos la longitud de 6k de palabras en word.

Y sí, según yo iba a ser algo sumamente corto. Pero, ya saben que cuando intento eso no me sale. Menos con la ayuda de Alex que en definitiva me logró guiarme por el camino adecuado y que esta historia algo rara tuviese algo de sentido.

Tardamos un poco en tenerla lista debido a nuestros deberes y propios proyectos, pero siento yo que nos acoplamos bien a la hora de escribir y corregir errores el uno del otro y fue una experiencia increíble. Termine aprendiendo bastante de mi colega.

Así que, para no alargarla y que Alex no diga que mis notas de autor son kilometricas (?) realmente esperamos ambos que sea de su agrado este pequeño OS colaborativo, ya que unas personitas muy lindas querían ver una colaboración nuestra y hasta ahora tomo forma (Aunque... existe algo en el tintero, que no diré más)

¡No olviden de ir a seguir a Alex-Sol ¡Es alguien con mucho talento! Además siempre esta ahí como un gran apoyo para mi :') sin su ayuda esto no hubiera visto la luz del internet.

¡Muchos besos!


End file.
